


Arana

by vindoletta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/F, Middle-aged couple, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Lo bueno de las plantas, reflexiona Pomona entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz cegadora de la mañana, es que la porquería las hace crecer más fuertes.
Relationships: Poppy Pomfrey/Pomona Sprout
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Arana

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la tabla de cartas del tarot creada en femslashficlets, Dreamwidth. 
> 
> Carta #21: El mundo - Éxito y realización personal, pero a un precio.

_ Estimada señora Sprout: _

_ Lamentamos comunicarle que no podemos publicar su escrito sobre las propiedades mágicas de la raíz de silvana. Debido a nuevos cambios en la dirección editorial, hemos decidido restringir el número de artículos académicos que publicamos mensualmente de autores no adscritos a la revista. Sin embargo, podría ponerse en contacto con nosotros para ser incluida en la lista de autores colaboradores, tras pagar la cuota de admisión y firmar el contrato de publicación. _

_ Atentamente, _

_ Wallace Chintzy, editor de New Magical _

_ Hornswoggle Publishers _

_ Calle de los tritones 7, Oxford _

Pomona se queda mirando incrédula la carta que acaba de recibir mediante lechuza. ¿Por quién la toman?

El sonido de porcelana contra madera hace que al final levante la vista.

-¿Malas noticias?

Pomona bufa y le entrega la carta a Poppy. La enfermera arquea las cejas cuando acaba de leerla.

-¿Quieren que pagues para publicar con ellos?

-No sólo eso. Te apuesto diez sickles a que en las condiciones del “contrato de publicación” aparecen cláusulas para que cobre una miseria y renuncie a todos los derechos sobre mis escritos.

Las cejas de Poppy casi desaparecen en su pelo.

-¿No decías que  _ New Magical _ era una revista seria?

La profesora de Herbología de Hogwarts observa cómo el vapor forma espirales en el aire frío del invernadero. 

-Eso creía. Debe de ser cosa de la nueva editorial que compró la revista, porque no he tenido ningún problema con los otros dos artículos que publiqué con ellos antes. Se están aprovechando de la buena reputación que tienen para engañar a escritores sin experiencia. No se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación.

-Lo siento. Sé que quieres expandir horizontes en tu carrera –susurra Poppy, que la acerca a ella con un brazo en la cintura. Pomona suspira. 

El sol empieza a iluminar los terrenos de Hogwarts y a entibiar la mañana. Las gotas de condensación resbalan por los cristales del invernadero, zigzagueando, sin un camino marcado y sin apenas desviarse de él al mismo tiempo. La enfermera escolar abre los ojos como platos y se lleva la mano a la mejilla en la que la maestra acaba de besarla. 

Poppy siempre está cuidando de los demás, aunque no siempre lo exprese con palabras.

Pomona sonríe apenas y sacude la cabeza. 

-No pienso deslomarme para que otros se queden con todos los frutos de mi trabajo, pero si fuera más joven e inexperta seguramente picaría –la profesora se queda un momento pensativa, la mirada fija en los lozanos ejemplares de mandrágoras que enseñará a trasplantar dentro de unas horas a los alumnos de segundo–. Tendré que buscar otras revistas que admitan publicaciones, aunque va a ser un engorro.

–Tal vez Irma pueda ayudarte. 

–Tal vez. Tendré que preguntarle más tarde, si me acuerdo.

Pomona apura los últimos sorbos de chocolate y le devuelve la taza a Poppy. 

–Espero no tener que verte antes de la hora de la comida, aunque si algún niño se desmaya con los gritos de las mandrágoras no creo que los demás se disgusten si necesito más tiempo para examinarlos y la clase acaba cancelándose –Poppy le guiña un ojo. 

Pomona se ríe en voz baja y Poppy sonríe al oírla. 

–Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo cerca de ellos. Seguro que alguno discurre la manera de hacérselo adrede a otros.

Poppy se marcha. Pomona le prende fuego a la carta con un conjuro, enfría las cenizas con otro. Las amontona con la mano, las esparce sobre la maceta de un lazo del diablo recién plantado, y se dirige a otro invernadero en el que tiene que dar clase a los de quinto.

Lo bueno de las plantas, reflexiona Pomona entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz cegadora de la mañana, es que la porquería las hace crecer más fuertes.


End file.
